


Bubbles

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [122]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Allie's too young to play with the other kids. <br/>Disclaimer:  Not mine.  We all know that, right? Right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

Allie whined, flapping her little hands, and tried to crawl after her older siblings. 

“Don’t leave Allie out of your games,” Winry called to Simon and Becca.

“Aw, Mom, she’s too little to play with us.” Simon’s whole body slumped in protest. 

“She wants to play, too,” Winry replied. “There has to be something you can do together.” She tapped her cheek, thinking, and went into the house. 

Allie kept crawling after Becca and Simon. Simon groaned. “We can’t do anything with a baby around!” He tossed the ball up in the air and caught it in way of emphasis. 

“She wants to play with us,” Becca said, pragmatically. 

“She’s too little,” Simon repeated as Winry came back out of the house, carrying a dish and some straws. 

Winry set the dish down carefully, but still sloshed a little bit of water over the side. She put one of the straws in the dish, calling, “Allie! Honey, come here.” 

Allie hesitated, then began crawling over to her mommy as Winry sat cross-legged on the ground. Winry took the straw out of the dish, and blew into it gently. A soap bubble formed on the end of it, slowly expanding. 

“Oh,” Becca said, wandering over as the bubble broke free from the straw, floating over Allie’s head. Allie laughed, reaching for the bubble, but she wasn’t able to reach it. Another bubble followed the first, then another, before Winry had to dip her straw back into the liquid. “I wanna do it, Mom!” Becca thundered over, dropping to her knees next to Winry. 

Winry showed her how while Simon rolled his eyes and tossed his ball into the air, catching it a few times. Becca blew her first bubbles and Allie clapped her hands. Winry smiled, ruffling Becca’s fine hair before getting up and holding out her hands to Simon. “Come on, throw me the ball.”

“Aw, Mom,” he moaned. “You’re a girl.” 

“So is Becca, and you were going to play with her.” 

Muttering under his breath, Simon threw the ball. It landed a good ten feet away from Winry. 

She walked over to pick it up, tossing it from one hand to the other as she walked back to her place. “I know you can throw better than that, Si.” Turning, she rocked on her heels, the ball rolling between her palms. Winry fixed her eyes on Simon and lined up her body. Hauling back, she threw the ball, a hard, fast pitch that made Simon squall as he dropped to the ground. 

“Mom!”

“Keep your head up, Simon!” Winry told him, “and throw harder, next time.” 

“Listen to your mom.” Edward came out onto the porch, leaning on the railing. “You’ve got a reputation to live up to. Rockbells are good at throwing things.” 

Simon picked up the ball, frowning at his dad, then over at his mom. He threw the ball harder, and Winry caught it, wincing at the sting. “Better!” she said, transferring the ball from her right to her left hand, shaking her right and making a face. 

Edward hopped off the porch, walking over to Winry. “Remember, you told him to throw hard.” 

“You encouraged it,” Winry grumbled, only slightly mollified as Edward kissed her stinging palm. 

Simon groaned at the display of affection. “Dad, that’s so gross!”

Deliberately, Edward kissed Winry’s palm again, whispering, “More later,” against her palm. He sneaked the ball out of her hand and threw it to Simon, who yelped, barely getting his hands in place in time to catch the ball. “Come on,” he said, “who’s up for a game of Pickle?”


End file.
